


Hide and Seek

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Leon being a good bro, They got nicknames for each other cuz siblings, and Hop being a pure smol boi, dramatic as eff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: A preteen aged Leon messes with his brother in a little game of theirs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Hide and Seek

If there was one thing that brought a smile to most older brothers’ faces, it was the fondness from their young siblings may it be a little sister or brother. Leon was no exception, and he had his own playful lil gremlin in Hop.

The teen had always been a ball of energy; But he was even more so as a child. The kid can never be seen sitting still. Always dashing about and needing Leon to chase him twenty-four-seven.. 

Of course, Leon isn’t spared from the grey hairs. Yet, a single smile or laughter from his ‘Lil Hopsy’ always made his day - No matter how bad it was. 

“You won’t find me Lee! I’m hiding good now!” Giggled the child’s voice from… Somewhere in Leon’s room.

Leon gave a mock sigh of disappointment. “Aw man, now where could my lil gremlin be? Could he be under the bed?” He hummed to himself as he casually paced around, pretending not to acknowledge the lump covered by a blanket and wearing one of his many snapbacks.

“Nu-uh!” Came Hop’s voice.

Leon side-eyed the “Okay then. The laundry basket?” 

“Nope!”

“Mum’s wardrobe?”

“Eww double no!”

The elder brother groaned in mock despair. “Oh no, if he’s not here then he must be gone forever! What will I tell mum and dad?” He gasped dramatically. “And who am I gonna count my hats with before bed? Oh Hopsy come baaack~!” He pretended to sniffle, applying one of the many drama lessons he had taken. 

The convincing show apparently managed to fool Hop as the boy soon burst out of hiding. The blanket and cap flew off as the boy ran to his upset big brother; Seeing Leon ‘crying’ is something Hop can never take.

“I’m here Lee! I’m not gone, I’m here!” 

The youngster tried to pry into his brother’s arms for a hug. But then he was greeted by a devious grin from Leon. It was at that moment, Hop knew, he effed up. While he chuckled lowly, Leon’s hands began making their way to Hop’s sides.

“Gotcha now Hopsy. You’re dead!” 

In a swift motion, Leon scooped up Hop and tossed him onto the bed. Then right before the boy could escape, the elder playfully restrained him and started blowing raspberries into Hop’s torso.

The boy laughed hysterically. “Lee stop! G-Get off me!” He squealed. 

“Never!” Teased Leon. “You’ve been hiding for too long Hopsy! Now you must face the lion!” He blew some more rasps into Hop’s middle and causing the boy to squeal out some more; Torturing his kid brother like this is too fun.


End file.
